Musica
by leweiss
Summary: Lacus meets her new composer who will do everything to shatter the man that owes more than his life can pay. Athrun, Lacus's producer and manager, will face the consequence of being a Zala. A story filled with drama and revenge but love gets in the way.
1. Melody of Memories

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own GSD/GS or it's characters. Duh… FANFICTION_

_**Note**: This fic was previously in **fictional-present** form. I read it again and it didn't sound right (Although it was right), so I decided to edit it and change it into **past form**. And, it made it easier for me too. I also changed the title of the chapter because I realized that it's not" catchie". Happy reading…_

**_Musica Chapter One: The Melody of Memories_**

A pink haired lady was in a limo-- traveling along the ever-busy highway of Aglaia Orb City. She was wearing an elegant white dress that fitted her slender body perfectly. On top of her white dress was a dark pink bolero that had white butterfly embroidery on the left side. She was with a young man wearing black shades even if the window already dimmed the sunlight. He was wearing a light blue shirt and was topped with light green long sleeved polo shirt. He looked formal but not stiff even with his light brown pants.

"Lacus, I'm planning to get a replacement for _him_."

"I see…" The young lady replied while starring outside the window and observing the people that could have immediately got out of control if they found out who was in the gorgeous limo.

"His compositions were good… technically speaking but as you said-" He was cut off by a sudden phone call.

He answered it immediately right after he pulled it from his right pocket.

"Alright…" He ended the conversation.

"…lacks heart." Lacus mumbled

The young man sighed after he heard what she mumbled.

"Heine called. He said if we might want to check out _that conservatory."_

"You mean… Seed?" She said with a surprised expression and turn to face the young man.

"Uhuh… Seed Conservatory of Music… the one where I studied."

"Can't you just compose for me… Athrun?" Lacus asked as she guides her loose strands of hair towards the back of her left ear.

It took few moments before Athrun could reply.

"You know very well why I can't."

"_She_ would have loved it."

"…I know...but…" He couldn't finish what He was saying.

Athrun could still remember it—the times when his mother was still alive. She was beautiful as a flower in the wild and her skin was soft like that of a baby. Her voice was like that of a mermaid's that even Athrun's father, Patrick Zala who was like a beast in a western fairy tale, turned into a gentle and loving man. Back then, music was a part of heaven for him, until that fateful day, his graduation day—the death of his beloved mother.

"Athrun? Athrun…? We're here."

"Huh? I… didn't notice." Athrun caressed his forehead.

The young man stepped out of the car without looking at the fair lady. He knew that she could easily see-through him. He didn't want her to see the sadness in him but he didn't have any choice, it would be ungentleman of him if he did not escort her out of the car.

Fortunately for him, she was already out and was currently awestruck of the breath taking scenery.

The location of the conservatory was fascinating. It had a marvelous background of a sparkling sea. The smell of the sea breeze gave its spectators a relaxing and cool welcome.

"It's beautiful…" Lacus whispered with astonishment

"Uhuh… This conservatory is near the beach. When I was still studying here, I used to spend many hours just to admire this." Athrun said as he removes his shades to admire the sea more clearly. The sadness left his eyes for a while.

"It's been a long time… Athrun…" A voice says.

Both Athrun and Lacus did not budge an inch. They didn't notice the voice that came from a not so far friend.

"Ahem…" The friend noticed that he was not noticed and still was not noticed after the cough.

"ATHRUN!" He increased his voice to get attention.

Finally, Athrun and Lacus noticed him.

"Finally!" The friend expressed little annoyance by putting his hands on his waist.

"Ah… I'm very sorry. We were fascinated by the view. Sorry Nicol." Athrun explained.

Although Nicol had a face of a prince and attractive jade hair, His presence was like a ghost's.

"Yzak's waiting for you…" Nicol said, forgetting his annoyance.

"Yzak? The Yzak Joule—Wild White?" Lacus asked.

"The one and only." Both gents answered.

The three walked towards the entrance.

"Who would have thought his wild-ear-busting songs will make him one of the most well-known singer… I mean… ROCK STAR." Athrun said with a smile.

Nicole turned his head towards Lacus and said "I can still remember that he used to compete against Athrun for Professor Le Creuset's attention. Unfortunately, Yzak's talent was not for Le Creuset's music interest. Plus, Athrun was exceptionally good in classics and ballads that Professor Le Creuset adored.

"Not only that. Yzak and I used to quarrel a lot."

Athrun suddenly remembered something.

"+"

"Hey! Athrun!" A white haired young man shouted while running.

Athrun was laying down beneath a large tree. A book saying "Stargazer" was covering his face. He was napping.

The white haired young man was able to reach him. "Athrun!" he shouted.

Athrun removed the book from his slightly irritated face.

"What is it Yzak?" muttered Athrun.

"Darn it! I've been looking all over for you—Sheesh—Why are you here anyway?—People will think someone kidnapped you if you just disappear without a trace idiot!—You should buy a cellphone you know!—You're filthy rich for crying out loud and-"

"Alright…alright. I get it… GRANDPA…" Athrun interrupted and got up.

"WHAT!? Do I look like an old man!?" Yzak was already angry.

"Hm? Well, now that you mention it…" Athrun said and stared at the white strands of hair of his friend.

Yzak noticed what he meant and shouted "BASTARD!"

"+"

Athrun burst a soft laugh in remembering such stories.

Lacus just stared at him curiously.

Athrun noticed and said, "It's nothing…"

"Oh yeah, you're looking for a new composer right? I have someone in mind that you may find interesting. His songs are exceptionally outstanding considering that _he _lacks formal units and papers."

"Formal… units and papers?" Lacus was confused.

"I mean, He still yet to finnish all units to get his diploma."

Athrun got interested and asked "But he can already compose a song properly?"

Nicol nods and says "Uhuh... through hard work, self-study and… passion I guess. His name is-"

"…Kira Yamato…His name is Kira Yamato" A man with a long black hair interrupted.

_-to be continued_

I hope you like it. Please review! Comments positive/negative are welcome! So please

review…. So that I'll know if it stinks… if it's I'll just stop.


	2. Symphony of First Meeting

_Disclaimer: I do not own GSD/GS or any of it's characters._

_NOte: I already corrected some errors. Please inform me if you find some more._

_**Musica Chapter Two: The Symphony of First Meeting**_

"…Kira Yamato. His name is Kira Yamato."

A long black haired man interrupted. The sunlight made his long silver earring with a ruby on its end spark brilliantly. It was fabulous. It made his left ear a splendid attraction at first sight but the thing that gave a strange feeling to those who hardly knew him was his awe-stinking golden eyes.

"Oh! Professor Durandal!" Exclaimed Nicol. "This is Professor Durandal. He just began teaching here last year. He's actually teaching-uh…"

He stopped himself after realizing that Athrun and Lacus were not listening again.

He was totally overshadowed by this Durandal's significant presence.

"I'm Gilbert Durandal. It's nice to meet you…" Durandal made his own introduction and made the first attempt to shake hands with Athrun.

Athrun was still captivated by this man's golden eyes, that he responded a little late.

"Athrun Zala…"

Lacus was in a peak of analyzation. "Who is this man?" she thought. Why were they so captivated to his eyes? What did they felt about that man?

"…such sadness…" Lacus whispered so quietly that even Athrun who was just beside her was not able to hear her words but surprisingly Durandal somewhat heard her but decided to just give a little smile followed be a compliment.

"My…my…my… Such a fair lady indeed… just as the rumors say." Durandal let go of Athrun's hand and reached for Lacus's.

"It's very nice to meet you… Mr. Durandal." Lacus was a little surprised but shook hands with him anyway.

"That makes me sound old. Please, call me Gilbert."

"Very well… Gilbert." Lacus returned his smile and then a moment of silence.

"**+" **

"Yzak… They're here." Nicole said as he opens the door.

Athrun and Lacus entered the room that was filled of books, a group study table and a desk. The large window gave way to the sunlight dramatically covering all corners of the room. Yzak was there—standing near the window while drinking wine with elegant passion.

"It's been a long time… Yzak." Athrun started it with a fine greeting and a smile.

Yzak filled another glass of wine and approached Athrun . He handed the wine to him with a smile. Athrun took it and both gents drank at the same time not leaving even a single drop.

Nicol decided to leave without saying anything. It would have been useless anyway if he did.

Lacus smiled noticing Athrun's smile filled with happiness. "It's good that you didn't forget your friends like you did in music." she said to herself.

"Athrun, I'm going to the beach for a while." Lacus said. She wanted them to spend time together.

"Ms. Lacus Clyne, I suppose. I'm very pleased to meet you." Yzak shook hands with her.

"So do I WILD WHITE"

Yzak did not expect her calling him that and as a result, he burst a loud laugh.

"I am very honored. Anyway, I'm sure you want to meet him now. I already told one of the students to fetch him."

"Thanks for the help." Athrun said.

"NO problem. Right after Heine told me that you were looking for a new composer. I figured that he would be perfect. Actually he reminds me of you in many ways and-."

A girl cut off Yzak.

"Excuse me, Mr. Joule. I can't find Kira anywhere." The girl had a short light brown hair. She seemed to breathe hard maybe because of tiresome of looking everywhere for this Kira.

"Can't you contact him by phone?" Yzak asked.

"He doesn't have a cell phone." She reasoned.

Athrun and Yzak remembered something. Athrun let out a small laugh but Yzak on the contrary was quite pissed remembering such things.

Both the girls noticed these different expressions and made a curios face.

"Darn it…" Yzak mumbled.

"Thanks anyway Ms. Haw… Kira has a class with Professor Djibril after one hour and half. I'll just excuse him then."

"Yes, I understand. Then, excuse me…" Ms. Haw left with a slight irritation on her face. It would have been easier if Yzak thought of that earlier she told herself.

"**+" **

The sound of the singing waves echoed in a person's ears. The sound of the splashing water, the gentle touch of wind and the rays of the sun made the beach a heaven on earth.

"You'd love to see this…"

Someone was standing near the water but not near enough to touch his white rubber shoes. The wind was so gentle that only few strands of his neck long blonde hair moved. He didn't seem to mind the heat with his long sleeved black jacket. He was thinking deeply while staring at the ocean. His light brown eyes expressed determination and conviction. But of what?

Suddenly, laughter was heard from a not so far distance. From the sound of it, it was a woman's voice. It distracted him.

"Hm?" He looked at the lady who was somewhat dancing at the shore—playing with the water innocently. After few seconds, he realized who it was.

"Lacus… Lacus Clyne… Then it means Zala is here too…" He was not a fond of Lacus although she was very loved and popular. She can't please them all after all but his eyes seemed to burn with rage upon mentioning Zala.

"It will go according to plan… brother. I swear." He said while clenching his fist.

"**+" **

Back in the study room, Athrun and Yzak enjoyed the company of each other. It was very nice of Lacus to let Athrun enjoy the moment with a never-seen-for-a-long-time-friend.

"So Athrun… How are you and Lacus doin?" Yzak crossed his legs while sitting after stating the question.

"She's not a problem. Actually she's very considerate-"

"No…no… That's not what I meant. How's your relationship with her?" Yzak stressed his point of question.

"Eh? Well… it's alright." He assured Yzak and then took a sip of wine.

"What'd ya mean _it's alright? _Do you guys have a problem or something?"

"Actually… we never had one." Athrun explained.

"So, why can't I see any spark in those eyes?" Yzak asked with his eyebrow in arc.

"What do you mean?"

"You know… _SPARK_… of love…passion or something close to that…"

"She's… perfect… an ideal woman" Athrun didn't answer Yzak directly.

"Ideal huh… Always your ideal… You always want things in your ideal point of view. You always did."

Athrun did not bother answering him and Yzak did not bother asking anymore.

"**+" **

"It's time for Djibril's class… I'd better go.." The blonde walked towards the conservatory.

"**+" **

"Athrun… Yzak…" Lacus entered the room hoping that it was almost time to meet this highly anticipated Kira Yamato.

"Just in time Ms. Lacus." Yzak smiled.

Athrun and Yzak were not the only one who was in the room. The blonde from the beach was there too. It appeared to be that Athrun was talking to him or should I say interviewing him. Upon realizing Lacus' arrival, the blonde went towards her.

"Lacus... This is Kira Yamato…" Yzak presented him at last.

The blonde, Kira, went towards Lacus and offered to shake hands.

"I'am honored… to meet you Ms. Clyne" Kira said.

"So do I…" Lacus shook hands with him

_­-to be continued _

So sorry for the late update. As usual, "PLEASE REVIEW"

And oh… the blonde thing… it's up to you to figure it out. But please keep it to yourselves.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Texture of the Background Music

_Disclaimer: __I do not own GSD/GS or any of its characters. The song used in this chapter (Shizukana Yoruni)is by Rie Tanaka. If you really are a fan of this anime then you should know very well who sang and who owns it (that's not me). ___

_Note: I just made corrections. If there are more, kindly tell me ne? It will be a great help. _

_**Musica Chapter Three: The Texture of the Background Music**_

As Lacus shook hands with him, she saw anger in his eyes. She knew that it wasn't intended to her but to whom she asked herself.

"Kira, I know our arrival is quite sudden but I was hoping you can show us just one of your works" Athrun said. He wanted to see for himself how good Kira was.

Kira failed to answer him. He was having a hard time talking and even looking at Athrun.

He just stared at the floor-avoiding Athrun and everyone in the room. He didn't want them to see the anger in his eyes but Lacus already saw it.

"Mr. Yamato, is there something wrong?" Lacus asked hoping that somehow an answer or maybe a hint maybe heard.

Still, Kira was silent although there were things going on in his mind.

"If I start this, there's no turning back."

"It seems you're not decided yet…or… should I say not yet confident of your work."

Athrun got irritated of Kira's silence. He was able to understand if he was not yet ready but ignoring Lacus was a bit too much.

Athrun faced Yzak and said, "Composing needs confidence. It was a mistake looking only at mere talent."

Yzak took Athrun's words as an insult not to Kira but to him. It irritated him a bit.

"Athrun, you know me very well. Although sometimes I get carried away with my words and actions, I'm extra careful with anything about everything concerning music. I'm pretty sure you heard Nicol's opinion about Kira as well. We would not have recommended him if he did not meet our _high standards._

Athrun made a frowned face after realizing Yzak was not yet going to stop.

"Further more—" He was cut off.

"Please excuse me for a moment. I'll just go and get one of my works." Kira suddenly spoke.

"I'm very sorry for my rudeness Ms. Clyne. I hope you understand that this offer is very sudden"

"NO… No… not at all. Please hurry up. I'am eager to hear one of your songs." Lacus assured him that it was all right and gave him a smile.

Kira found Lacus as a nice person and returned the smile.

"Then excuse me for a while." Kira went out without giving consideration to Athrun and Yzak's presence.

Athrun, realizing his immaturity, apologized to his friend. Yzak on the other hand, handed a glass of wine as if nothing happened.

"+" "+"

It was natural for a conservatory to have lockers for its students. Ignoring the facilities and the best of professors, the lockers were enough to say that studying there was expensive. The lockers did not have keyholes nor padlocks to secure brilliant or average sheet music, personal belongings or even love letters. A swap of a valid ID was enough. Kira proved to us that. He swapped his ID, the lens went green and it opened.

He took a brown envelope from his locker. He handled it with deep care. Inside of it was the sheet music—song he was about to show Athrun and Lacus. Also, inside was a picture of a family. There were three children. The youngest had a black hair and pale skin. He was between two of his seemed to be older siblings. The older siblings had the same clothes—white shirt; same accessories—black leather bracelet. The other had a dark brown hair and the other was blonde. They were about fourteen to fifteen years old. Behind the children were two adults that seemed to be their parents. Anyone who would have seen that picture will feel the happiness expressed by the family's smiles and would have eventually shared it but Kira's lips failed him. Instead, his eyes were covered with sadness. Tears would have fell from his eyes if he didn't bit his lip to suppress them.

"+"

"+"

The sound of cheap hearsay kept the air in the funeral such an unpleasant place to stay especially for the ones who were left behind by a love one. Those inconsiderate people kept on talking—whispering to each other. They talked about such awful things about the dead man. Things that were not full of truths nor full of lies.

"Poor family…" a woman said to another while covering her lips with her hand.

"I heard he worked too hard for is son's medical care." answered the other.

"He pushed himself to his limit."

"If it were not for his sick son this wouldn't have happened." The other woman's voice got louder.

The woman noticed that the blonde teen who seemed to be a relative of the dead man and who was just in front of them heard her friend.

"Shhh! Idiot… not too loud…" the woman said as if concerned for the feelings of those who were left by.

"IT WASN'T MY BROTHER"S FAULT!" a young boy with a black hair shouted as a river of tears fell from his eyes. He was behind the two women all the while and heard it all. At first he didn't care about what they said about his father since it was true. Actually he considered it as a compliment for his father but blaming his brother for the death of his father was too much.

"My brother! My brother…! He didn't want to be a burden to us! He didn't want to be a burden to Dad! It wasn't his fault! He didn't want to be _"stand still" So, don't ever...ever _talk about my brother like that you inconsiderate witches!" He screamed with rage.

The blonde went towards the boy and embraced him, not to calm him but to share what anger and disappointment he felt to those inconsiderate women.

"+"

"Hey Kira?" A girl interrupted his thoughts.

"Uh" Miriallia?" Kira recognized her. It was Ms. Haw. Kira immediately hid the picture in the locker and closed it.

"So? How did it go?" She asked.

"Eh? Oh… you mean the offer. I'm still ganna show this to them." Kira presented the envelope.

"You made a new one?"

"No… No… I made this few years before I went here."

"Oh! Is that so? But why show that when you can show something new? I mean new ones should be better, right?

"…Actually, this is one of the best." Kira smiled while looking at the envelope. It reminded him of someone.

"I see, this one… you made it with all your heart huh…" Miriallia said and smiled.

"I'd better go… Ciao!" She gave a soldier like salute and went away.

Kira embraced the envelope and mumbled, "He made songs with all his heart… He always did… my brother did."

"+"

"I apologize for my son's rudeness…" a lady approached the two women.

"Mom!" The boy shouted with disbelief. Why would she apologize to them?

"But…" She said with an angry face.

She continued and said "If you can't say anything good then you might as well get out! Or maybe you want me to escort you two out of here."

The two inconsiderate ladies got the message and went out without daring to say anything more. Those other inconsiderate people stopped mumbling for the sake of themselves not for the family.

"Mom… it wasn't brother's fault…" The boy said and still, tears were falling from his eyes. Even the blonde couldn't help but cry as well.

The mother approached the two children and gave them a tight embrace to ease their pain.

_"During that time… she didn't shed a single tear…even when father was buried. She was a strong mother—an admirable woman. Maybe, she didn't want us to see her crying."_

The blonde teen left his little brother sleeping in their apartment. She left a note on the table and his breakfast as well—shimmered ham from last night and toasted bread.

It was been a week already since the burial but it was still like a freshly cut wound for them.

The blonde teen bought fresh apples, cup noodles and three coffee in can. The teen walked pass by different stores and stopped at red lights while carrying the groceries with care.

A few stores away from the destination were a flower shop. The blonde immediately saw white lilies-his brother's favorite. The young teen went in after checking if the money was enough.

"Uhm… excuse me?" the teen began.

_"White lilies are his favorite flowers. I sometimes wonder why he likes it. I sometimes teased him of that."_

The owner was nice enough to give the blonde teen a discount. She handed the white lilies that was carefully rapped.

"Thank you very much." The blonde gave gratitude.

"So, who is it for? May I ask?"

"For… my brother… he's in the hospital." The blonde's eyes were covered of the sad reflection of the flowers.

" I see…" The lady made a compassionate face.

"I'm Murrue. Whenever you buy some lilies here just say you're a friend of mine and anyone who you'll find in charge that day will give you a discount. Okay?"

"Thanks you. Ms. Murrue. It's very nice of you."

"If you bring fresh flowers for him everyday, I'm sure he'll get well." Murrue said with a bright smile to give hope at the very least.

_"That time, I hoped it was that easy. _

_That time I believed it was true."_

Finally, the teen was already in the hospital and was about to open the door when she heard her mother weeping.

"Your father just passed away. I don't know how much I can hold on. I have to work… for your siblings and for you too. So, I wont be able to go here everyday."

She was talking to her son who was lying down the bed. He looked pale even if he was originally tan. An apparatus was in his mouth—supporting his breathing maybe. For a mother such as herself, he was just sleeping. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she caresses her son's cheek.

_"Mom was crying. I think she was expecting you to hear her, brother."_

"Uzumi didn't give up on you... neither would I. So please, hold on. We will wait for you… to open you eyes…" Her tears made her vision blur as she says those words.

"…Kira…" She mentioned his son's name—she called him with hope—hope that soon he'll open his eyes.

_"I pressed my back on the door and cried silently. I blamed myself for not being able to do anything. It was supposed to be me on that bed not you brother…"_

"+" "+"

"+"

The sweet and lonely sound of the piano reflected his deep sadness. Each and every note played touched every one in the room especially Lacus and surprisingly, Athrun. Athrun realized that he was an idiot for underestimating him. Up to the last note, everyone paid attention to the touching song.

"It was beautiful… Mr. Yamato."Lacus mumbled.

"…(clap)…(clap)…" Durandal started and the rest of the people in the room followed. Lacus, Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Durandal gave the applause he deserved.

"Mr. Yamato… I would love to know the title of that song." Lacus approached him with eager eyes.

"Shizu…Shizukana Yoruni" Kira said and stood up facing Lacus.

"Would you let me… sing it?" She was deeply touched by the song.

Kira saw them—those deeply touched eyes.

"That would be…an honor" he said with a true smile.

"_Brother, let me make the world hear your songs."_

-_to be continued_

I'm very sorry for the late update. I'm sick right now. So the next chapter will be a little late.

Please review… REVIEWS are the enjoyment of the authors. They find inspiration from them…

And oh... if you found some errors in spellings, etc. please inform me.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Rhythm Of Coincidence Part One

_Disclaimer: __I do not own GSD/GS or any of its characters._

Note: I just made corrections. If there are more, kindly tell me ne? It will be a great help. 

_**Musica Chapter Four: Rhythm of Coincidence Part 1**_

It was been nearly a week since the contract signing. Kira put on his pajamas after taking a shower. He opened a nice cold can of beer from the kitchen. He observed the place while drinking the beer.

"Quite a big place… Too big for me."

Zodiac Records knew how to take care of their talents. They didn't just give high salary or just health insurance. If they find a new talent, they give luxury of having a place to stay for free. In Kira's case, he was no ordinary talent. They gave him a condo unit just few blocks away from the Zodiac Records.

While enjoying every drop of cold beer, he walked towards the window.

There were things going on in his mind. Things that made his eyes lost in the darkness of the skies—ignoring the stars that were so captivating and the moon that was in its fullest brilliance. He was thinking so deep that he didn't notice the phone ringing or maybe he chose not to answer it, not immediately that is. After five or six rings, he finally lifted it up.

"Yes?" He knew who it was. No one would call him that late except his friend.

"Breakfast tomorrow?" His eyes were in surprise. It was unexpected.

"Alright… Then, see you." He hung the phone.

He threw the can of beer in the trash and went off to bed. He slept forgetting all the things went in his mind, at least for a few hours.

"+"

The little birds enjoyed flying in the face of the sunlight without disturbance. There were no signs of cars in a rush or busy steps of workers hoping to catch the earliest train. Such a place existed outside the city—a large hacienda with white western countryside house. Behind it was a garden of sunflowers covered by tiny drops of freshly sprinkled water that sparked like diamonds. With such an atmosphere and good food, breakfast wouldn't get any better.

Fresh orange juice, toasted French bread, fried egg with bacon and leche flan for desert was served on the table. Kira was enjoying the satisfying meal together with a friend.

"So, how's Zodiac Records?" His friend asked before a piece of bacon went in his mouth.

"I find in caring." Kira then, took a sip of his juice.

"Caring huh? Enjoying the benefits?"

"I might as well, as long as it lasts"

Kira's friend decided to continue eating his food after few moments of staring at him with eyes that say, "When that time comes, I hope you'll be contented."

"+"

"+"

"I'm very sorry. It well never happen again." Athrun apologized.

"Make sure not to waste my time again." a man said while looking outside the window.

Athrun, with a very disappointed face went outside the office.

"How did it go?" a girl asked. It was Lacus with her caring eyes.

"Damn it… Where did he go off to?"

"+"

"+"

A yellow jaguar rode across the streets with high speed. The driver, Athrun didn't care about the accident that would have happened. He was too pre-occupied with his irritation. He left Lacus in the building if ever Kira decided to show up there but actually he didn't want any excuse not to be Mr. Speed Racer that day.

Athrun made an appointment with the president of the company, his father—Patrick Zala.

He wanted to present Kira to him as a new asset. Unfortunately, Kira didn't come. Athrun tried everything to reach him—using a phone. He called the management of condo but they said Kira left early. If only Kira had a cell phone, it could have saved Athrun from a lot of trouble. "So, this is what Yzak felt." he said out loud.

Athrun, ever since he worked in the company, he wanted to surpass his father's expectations. He did everything. He was able to find and make reasonable amount of talents worthy for Zodiac Records including Lacus. Athrun thought of Kira as the person who will make him reach his goal.

Kira was lucky, Athrun said to himself. There were very few whom Athrun's eyes and Zodiac Records acknowledged without proving that they were worth the contract. Almost every talent went through numerous auditions just to sign Zodiac's piece of paper. Kira was an instant talent. He didn't have to go through with such auditions. It was all because of Athrun. That's why Athrun was so irritated in Kira's actions. It's as if Kira didn't know how lucky he was. Plus he was given an early privilege to meet the president of the company that he inconsiderately didn't acknowledge for not coming.

"+"

"+"

The table was already cleaned up by the maid but left the drinks. Both Kira and his friend just stared at the birds that were enjoying the blessings of the wind.

"How is she doing?" Kira broke the silence but still was observing the birds.

"Not much of improvement."

"I see… I… thank you."

"It was just a breakfast. No need to thank me."

"No… I mean, thank you for all you've done. You took care of my family and me ever since my father died. I' am truly grateful. When this is all over, I'll pay you back."

"Enough! That's enough." Kira's friend raised his voice that made him a little surprised.

"I'm not asking you to pay me back. And also, you don't have to thank me since it was also my fault that your brother-"

"Enough! It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. It was just a coincidence that you were the one driving that car." With lonely eyes, he continued, "You and her… Both of you suffered as well until now."

"What about him? Can't you find him also just a coincidence?"

Kira made a frown face and returned the question. "Can you, Gilbert?"

"No…" The birds flew away right after his friend's word was carried by the wind

"+"

"+"

"NO! I will never!" Yzak screamed.

Yzak always had an outstanding sense of pride. Once he says no, it will definitely a 'no' especially when it comes to him apologizing.

"I thought you want to work it out?!" Nicol was running out of patience of Yzak's stubbornness. They've been debating for almost half of the day in the conservatory.

"You asked for Dearka and my advice. WE GAVE YOU ONE and apparently you don't have any choice but to follow or just lose it."

"Idiot! All you have to do is say one word—'sorry'. What the hell's so hard about that?" a guy whose back was against the wall while in crossed arms said. It was Dearka.

"But… is it my fault?" Yzak asked hoping that his two friends will not say that it was.

"IT IS." Both his friends answered with strong tones.

Yzak couldn't believe of what he heard. His knees failed him and if not for the chair behind him he could have ended up slamming on the floor.

"I think we should ask for their help." Dearka recommended.

"Uhuh." Nicol nodded.

They spent almost half an hour trying to contact Athrun but unfortunately he was currently busy driving out his anger literally. Since they couldn't reach Athrun they called Lacus instead.

"+"

"Eh? Yzak's… love problem?" Lacus couldn't believe what she heard. She didn't mind helping but she had to admit that she wasn't expecting to receive an S.O.S. concerning love problem. She agreed to help and went to the conservatory after giving instructions to Athrun's secretary if ever Kira shows up.

"+"

"+"

"You do understand me, right Lacus?" Yzak said assuming that Lacus was kind enough to consider his excuse.

"How horrible of you to forget such an important occasion." Lacus held her cheek with disappointment.

True, to forget such an occasion—2nd year anniversary is such a disappointment especially for a girl. Actually, for girls, it's a sin.

"What am I suppose to do? I was so busy making my new composition for my next album. It slipped my mind."

"It's not an excuse. You should have marked your calendar about it." Lacus pointed out.

"You should apologize." Lacus added.

"I cant! I just cant…"

"Back to the old problem…" Dearka sighed.

"If he could just sing the problem out…It will be as easy as pie" Nicol joked.

Dearka and Lacus stared at Nicol with eyes that say, "It's not funny."

Nicol's sweat dropped after realizing that it really wasn't.

Surprisingly, Yzak said, "It might just work…"

_-to be continued_

I'am very sorry for such a **very late update**. I was sick ,plus, I had to go to my university for enrollment.

I decided to split the chapter into two so that I can update this fic soon.

I also want to say 'sorry' for Yzak's OOCness. And oh, to YZak-Shiho fans: Watch out for the next chap.

_Again, please review… REVIEWS are the enjoyment of the authors. They find inspiration from them…_


	5. Rhythm Of Coincidence Part Two

**_Disclaimer:_**_I do not own GSD/GS or any of its characters._

_Note: I just made corrections. If there are more, kindly tell me ne? It will be a great help. __And, I'm extremely sorry for a late update. It's the first week of class so.. you know. __And I just want to thank Minerva's Cradle for **her **continuous support (luv ya). You __might want to check her fanfic out. And I failed to show Shiho in this part of my fic __because I couldn't help myself making Nicol, Dearka, and Yzak the THREE __JESTERS in this fic. _

_**Musica Chapter Five: Rhythm of Coincidence Part Two**_

"It might just work." Yzak agreed.

His three friends were all dumbstruck by his agreement considering the fact that Nicol's comment was originally a joke out of frustration.

Yzak opened his brief case and took out a notebook filled with new written songs. Those were the songs that he was busy writing for the new album. Lucky for him, one of those songs was perfect for the "apologetic courting".

He showed his friends the song he was going to use and asked for comments or should I say "applauses".

Unlike Nicol and especially Dearka , Lacus always gave importance to the value of kindness and consideration for others so, she always ended up giving them compliments or the good side of things.

"The message of the song is perfect and it seems you…uhm done it uniquely."

Among Nicol and Dearka, Deaka was the most frank on the level of being rude. Even if Yzak was his closest friend, he was not an exception.

"Way too nice Lacus…" Dearka began and continued, "Yzak , IT STINKS."

As expected, his words were ruthless. Lacus and Nicol were alarmed by Dearkas's words. They want to resolve the problem not to create another one.

Nicol knew Yxzak's temper was like of an active volcano that could erupt at any given moment when teased or annoyed. He had to do something to stop the magma from flowing and bursting out.

"What are you talking about Dearka? I..I also think that it—it is quite nicely done." Nicol said stammering and then turned to Yzak.

"Yzak don't mind him. Maybe Dearka is just--" He couldn't finish on what he was saying when he saw Yzak in a peek of eruption.

"BASTARD!" Yzak jumped over Dearka with rage.

"+"

A black Mercedes drove away from the hacienda and towards the highway of the city. Inside the Mercedes was Kira and Gilbert that was driving with care—too much care.

"Gilbert, if we continue with this speed, we'll get to the conservatory after a decade or so." Kira said with a little irritation on is face.

"Well, you can't blame me for being such a paranoid while driving. After what had happened that _night, _I can never be too careful." Gilbert said with a smirk.

Kira saw Gilbert's eyes—eyes that were supposed to show a 'smile'. Kira saw eyes filled with regret and repent. Although he was clearly affected about Gilbert's mentioning about that _night, _he took it lightly with his answer.

"I know. I get your point but don't you think this is a bit-" Kira said while observing the features of the car.

The Mercedes was optimized with two emergency brakes. Its tires were always replaced after every use. The mirrors and wind shield were made of one of the clearest and hardest artificial glass. The engine and all of the mechanical parts were always checked by Gilbert's private mechanics before and after use. Expensive maintenance but safe.

"You know what, I spent a lot of money to make this an intelligent one." Gilbert cut off Kira.

"Intelligent?" Kira was not able to gasp Gilbert's word.

"A.I… It doesn't have just a map. It can actually drive for me and automatically maneuver my car to a "normal phase" in case of any accident particularly the out of control thing."

"Why bother driving then?" Kira asked and then sighed.

"+"

With rage, Yzak Jumped over Dearka causing him to slam down the floor on his back.

"My song stinks you say!" Yzak exclaimed with his right hand aiming straight at Dearka's face and his left holding Dearka's shirt—almost tearing it.

"Hey… Guys, cool it down. Let's talk about this." Nicol tried to calm the situation while Lacus just stared at the boys with no sign of any fear but only seriousness.

"Idiot! You're supposed to court her! Not to bust her eardrums out!" Dearka shouted straight at Yzak's face.

"What?!"

"Your song has no regular pattern. NO melody. You can't even call it music!"

"You're the idiot! I'm one of the most famous singers! My albums are almost sold out in every store! My concert was always full—"

"Full of hoodlums and Gothic people!"

Yzak thought for a second and realized that it was true. His fans were almost all in black, full of tattoos of every kind, pierce on almost every part, and eyeliner filled eyes. Although there were in a new and more liberal century, those kinds of people were still not fully accepted in society.

"I have nothing against them and I'm not against your style but you'll be courting a semi-traditional girl for crying out loud! Did you really think she could appreciate or even understand what your message delivered by a noise!"

"I'm sure she'll understand…"

"tch… You're such a selfish bastard. You didn't even bother considering what she would love 'cuz you're too busy thinking of anything concerning about what you want."

"Shut up! What the hell do you know?!" Everything Dearka said was true and Yzak hated it. Yzak could not help but to land his fist on Dearka's face that caused his left cheek to bruise.

Unlike Lacus who was still cool and just observing, Nicol on the other hand was all panicked. He tried to calm the guys but he was just ignored for every try.

"That's it! You've gone too far!" Dearka returned Yzak's blows with a hard kick on the abdomen pushing off Yzak and hitting the piano.

Lacus noticed that Nicol somehow changed after Yzak hit the piano.

Both gents stood up. Dearka spitted out a little blood from his damaged teeth. Yzak caressed his abdomen.

"Is that all you've got!" Yzak shouted hard although his abdomen was aching.

"See fro yourself!" Dearka accepted the challenge.

They were about to inflict another painful punch to each other when suddenly Nicol interrupted.

"Yadero kimitachi!" Nicol shouted with anger and made all of them surprised. Who wouldn't be? After using a language that was almost absolute in their time and only the professionals knew how to use properly, it cannot be helped.

Nicol held the gents through their shirts lifting them and making them stand on their toes. He stared directly at their eyes with scary look on his face.

"Yzak! You called me early this morning, interrupted my dream and started this fight…"

"Dearka! You didn't even say hello when you saw me and continued on ignoring.,,"

"And now, you guys are fighting like bunch of low class and uneducated gents. I DON'T CARE. But, I will never forgive you if you make even just a tini-mini scratch on my precious piano! Wakatteru no ka?"

Yzak and Dearka never saw Nicol's face like that. It's as if an inner demon just surfaced out of him. Nicol released their shirts and pushed tem towards the chairs causing them to sit.

"Lacus…" Nicol called her while still staring at the guys.

Lacus who kept herself calm and cool even after Nicol's sudden change acknowledged Nicol's call, "Yes?"

"Please try to contact Athrun. I'm pretty sure he'll be a great help. Try to reach Kira as well if you can." Nicol said in a polite way.

"Kira too?"

"Ahh… I'm sure Athrun and Kira's talent will make Yzak's song perfect for a semi-traditional girl like Shiho."

"Wait a minute! They're ganna mess up my song?!" Yzak reacted violently.

"You got a problem with that?" Nicol gave him a scarier look.

Yzak sweat dropped realizing that he should try to keep his mouth shut.

"Mess up your song? I'm sure they wont be able to mess it up more than it already is." Dearka said out loud Yzak.

Yzak snapped again "You!"

"What!" Dearka answered back.

They were about to punch a hole in each other when Nicol interrupted again.

"Are you guys provoking me?" Nicol didn't shout it out. He whispered it in a very scary way like a demon making its threat in the dark.

Yzak and Dearka's sweat dropped as their heart beat increased pace because of terror that suddenly ran through their body after hearing Nicol's demon like whisper.

"Are you?" Nicol repeated.

"N..no..no sir" They were stammering. They ought to be careful with their words or else they would have seen a full pledged demon on earth and in front of them.

"Nicol, actually Kira's missing. I don't know where he went." Lacus explained.

"I see... then, Dearka, find Ms. Haw and look around for him in the campus." Nicol commanded.

Dearka nodded obediently and went straight out o the room leaving Yzak in Nicol's zone of terror.

Lacus, meanwhile, was busy calling Athrun.

"+"

Athrun was still acting like MR. Speed Racer except that his car was not fully equipped with settings like that of Math 5 that could have made his driving much safer. There were not so many cars on the road because all the workers were already in there respective offices and students were busy studying in there classrooms, so it was easy for him to step hard on the gas with less worries of any accident.

He drastically turned on the next corner without changing speed. Immediately, he saw a black Mercedes even if it was still far away. As he was getting close to it, he realized how slow it was running. It pissed him and started to blow his horn repeatedly.

"What?" Gilbert saw the jaguar through his side mirror. The jaguar was currently closing by and making a racket out of its horn

"Seriously… what is that driver thinking?" Gilbert mumbled.

Kira looked at the vision of the jaguar reflected on the back mirror and said, "You can't blame him. You're driving too slow."

Gilbert observed the jaguar that was approaching them with such speed.

"Is it I, driving too slow or he, driving too fast?"

Kira observed the car carefully and then gave an answer.

"Both."

Maybe we should pull over and let him pass." Gilbert suggested and pulled over out of the jaguar's way.

"At least they got my message." Athrun said calming himself without changing speed. As he passed by the Mercedes, he caught a glimpse of the driver with another passenger.

"Durandal? And… Kira!"

In Athrun's realization, he stopped immediately causing his body to move forward—almost hitting the wheel if not for his arms that got in the way.

"He stopped?" Durandal curiously remarked.

"Why?" Kira was also in state of curiosity.

Athrun removed his sesat belt and went out of the car.

"Zala?" Gilbert and Kira were surprised and went out of the car but still holding the doors open.

Athrun went close to them but not close enough to reach Kira by hand. He didn't want to lose control and hit Kira directly on the face. To release is anger, instead, he slammed his right hand on the Mercedes and asked angrily, "Where have you been!?"

"Kira and Gilbert stared at each other before Kira answered him.

"I had important business to attend to." Kira didn't say the truth, and gilbert, not wanting to interfere, chose to be quiet.

"Important? What could be more important than meeting the president of the company?" Athrun asked himself.

"Important? FINE! But you could've at least informed me that you weren't coming." Athrun raised his voice. For some reason, he didn't bother asking what that important business was.

"Inform you? You didn't even say when. How Am I supposed to know it was today?" Kira reasoned.

Athrun remembered and figured that he really didn't say when. After the contract signing, he just _mentioned_ Kira about it and went off.

"Fine, but I was trying to contact you but I couldn't. You could have at least left a message in the condo's office since I think you don't have any plans of buying a cell phone." Athrun said calmly knowing that it was his fault after all.

"I don't want anyone to report to." Kira said with irritation.

Athrun lost his temper and shouted "Then buy a phone!" .

Athrun and Kira were both in _high in blood. _

Gilbert felt the tension but still was relaxed. He heard a phone ringing but it seemed that Kira and Athrun failed to notice it.

"Speaking of phone, Athrun, your phone seems to be ringing." Gilbert said.

After hearing Gilbert's words, Athrun realized that his phone 'was' ringing. Turning his back on Kira, he answered the phone.

"Lacus? A problem? Yzak and his …girlfriend?" Athrun couldn't believe about what he was hearing.

"Apologize by a song? Kira and my help? Seriously, Lacus you've got to be kidding me." He raised an eyebrow, after all he decided to give up composing, and Kira and him just quarreled. As of that day, unity between Kira and him was simply impossible.

"You know I cant."

"+"

"Well, you wont be composing. You'll be editing." Lacus reasoned

"Some serious editing." Lacus thought

"+"

Athrun sighed and agreed knowing that Lacus would eventually make him do it even if he says no. After few more seconds he hung up and sighed.

Kira and Gilbert just stared at him and his car that was at the middle of the roa.

Athrun turned and faced Kira.

"It was Lacus. She said if we—"

"Before that, maybe you should move your car out of the other vehicles' way." Gilbert suggested while staring at the vehicles that was piling up.

_-to be continued _

I also want to say 'sorry' for Yzak's OOCness and Nicol's OOCness

_Again, please review… REVIEWS are the enjoyment of the authors. They find inspiration from them_


	6. Interval of Events

Author's NOtes: Okay. I know and I'am very sorry for the late update. Actually it also pains me when I cant update on time. Ohh!!! I can't wait for the sem break.! This chap is a little bit shorter than the previous one but some important revelations are here.

_Note: I just made corrections. If there are more, kindly tell me ne? It will be a great help._

_Disclaimer: __I do not own GSD/GS or any of its characters._

_**Musica Chapter 6: Interval of Events**_

If the sound of the sound of a car's horn could kill, Athrun would have experienced free trips to purgatory—if not heaven—hundred times over. The drivers who were pissed almost exhausted their own cars' horns.

"Stop that chit-chat and move your damn car out of the way!" a driver shouted

Athrun, as soon as he noticed the trouble he had caused, went inside his car to move it out of the other cars' way.

"+"

"+"

There was a deafening silence for Yzak. His body—a then faucet of sweat—ought not to make a wrong move for the Jade Demon might bite him and let him just bleed to death. He just sat there hoping that someone would come and serve as an excuse for him to escape from Nicol. Sadly, none came. He watched Nicol from the side of his eye—observing. Nicol had been checking his piano for any damage that Yzak and Dearka might have had caused. Yzak swallowed big due to his fear that Nicol "may have found a damage" on the piano. If Nicol did, Yzak would have found his lifeless body floating near the sea—based on his exaggerated imagination anyway.

"So, how is it?" Lacus asked Nicol curiously

"How brave of Lacus to ask Nicol, not to mention the half meter distance." Yzak thought.

Nicol's back that had been bending down and so, straighten. Yzak shivered in fear.

"Nope.. nothing ..not a scratch." Nicol happily said to Lacus.

After hearing it. Yzak sighed in relief. His fear lessened and the picture of lifeless-floating-body poofed out of his mind.

"Yzak…" Nicol called him.

Yzak trembled.

"Are you-" Nicol got interrupted.

"NO! NO! Sir! I'm not provoking you." Yzak said almost stiff as his chair.

"What are you talking about? I was gonna ask if you're hungry." Nicol said with his princely face.

Yzak could not believe that he changed so suddenly. Even Lacus gestured that she was also surprised.

"What…happened?" Yzak mumbled to himself.

Lacus thought for few seconds about Nicol's sudden transformation.

"Multiple personality?" Finally, she made a conclusion but it was more of a question. After all, she wasn't a psychiatrist.

"+"

"+"

The Mercedes tailed Athrun's car. Both cars ran at fair—normal—speed. Mr. Speed Racer disappeared out of Athrun and Gilbert agreed to let Kira take the driver's seat but he could not keep his mouth shut in giving unnecessary warnings.

"Gilbert! I would really appreciate it if you keep you mouth zipped!" Kira finally snapped.

"But…Hey..the light is yellow. Slow down."

"GILBERT!"

It was another unnecessary warning since the car had been slow already.

"+"

"+"

Dearka was glad to get out of Nicol's room of terror. He was just about ten meters away from the room and he did not dare to glance black.

Although he escaped Nicol and abandoned Yzak, he had no plans of letting Yzak present that so called music-- 'noise'-- to Shiho so he decided to find Ms. Haw as Nicol instructed and then find Kira.

"Now, I should find Ms. Haw and…" He realized something stupid.

"I don't know where she is… I DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS!"

Dearka messed up his hair. He didn't know what to do. How will he find Kira without Ms. Haw's assistance? Further more, he still yet to know Kira. Dearka never met Kira personally yet.

"How in the world am I supposed to find anyone?"

"+"

The garden was so quite. No one was there except her—Mirialla. Although she was not loner, she would rather be alone in a quiet place. Lucky for her, all of her friends were having a class fro irregulars during that particular time. She wasn't a genius but she was hardworking enough and responsible enough to pass all her subjects last semester. Unfortunately for her friends, they suffered repeating some subjects and being irregular as a consequence.

"+"

Dearka had no plans of going to Nicol's hell room to ask who this Ms. Haw was and where he could have had found her. His thick eyebrows almost intersect with frustration.

Standing there would have meant nothing so he walked taking the chances that he would bump in at Ms. Haw or better yet at Kira.

"I need to relax.. Okay Dearka breathe…breathe." He stopped by the window and observed the intricate blue sky. Dearka's attention was disturbed He noticed someone in the garden.

"A girl? Alone? Who's she?"

He stared at her for a few moments and found her pretty appealing.

"What am I doing? I have no time for this." He reminded himself.

"+"

"Hm?" Mirialla felt that someone was watching her. As if ran by instincts, she turned her head towards the window of the third floor. She caught a glimpse of a Tan skinned blonde guy who walked away from the window.

"Who was that?"

Not knowing who the guy was, she continued to enjoy her meal alone.

"+"

"+"

Athrun carefully parked his car in such a away that it would not get in the way of anyone. As soon as he turned off the engine, he went out of his car. He watched the Mercedes park and waited for Kira and Durandal to join him.

Kira positioned the car just two meters beside Athrun's. Kira turned the engine off.

When Kira was about to open the door, Durandal with his deep caring eyes asked if he wanted him to stay.

"You don't have to stay Gilbert. I won't break down and kill him. He maybe be connected to him but he is not _him. _Plus, I have to make _him _feast at my brother's songs and eventually fall down on his knees by doing so. My plans are far more complex than simply taking _his_ breath away."

Kira unlocked the door. While his hand was laying on the knob, he asked in a low soft voice.

"I've been wanting to ask you this. Don't you have any hatred against him?"

Shocked by such a sudden delicate question, Durandal just mumbled

"…hatred."

"+"

"+"

…_hatred_

The raindrops continued to fall from the sky. The blood on the windshield of the Mercedes was slowly being washed away but the blood continued to flow out of the young man's body. A man with a long black hair assisted—checking the lad's predicament. A woman who seemed to be the man's wife tried to call the hospital but unfortunately her cell phone failed her.

"Why now!?" The woman did not know what to do anymore. A young man who was bleeding to death and a blonde young girl who was unconscious on the sidewalk with her head bleeding—a predicament that can drive anyone crazy for help.

Opposite the sidewalk where an unconscious young girl was, a man who was all wet of rain or maybe sweat stood there staring with wide opened eyes.

The woman noticed the man on the sidewalk and immediately approached him.

"Call for help! That kid will die if not taken to the hospital immediately!"

The man backed a few steps away from her.

"Hurry up!" The woman held the man's arm.

The man's eyes were full of terror. His body shaking not because a the cold breeze but because of fear.

"Let go!" The man tried pull his arm away but the woman would not let go.

"That kid is bleeding to death! Call an ambulance!" the woman insisted.

"I did'nt do anything!" The man shouted.

"What are you saying…" The woman was perplexed but still held firmly the man's arm.

"It wasn't my fault! Do you hear?!"

The man pushed the woman away causing her to fall down hard on the puddle of water.

Right before the man completely turned his back and run away, the woman screamed.

The woman had blood flowing. She traced it—from her legs to her thighs. It was the most terrible thing that could happen to a woman—to a soon to be mother. She cried in a very high pitch. The rain, as if heard her cry, cried harder.

The man on the sidewalk could not stand it—his fault— and ran away. He ran as fast as he could. Water splashing with every step.

The man with the young man immediately went to his wife's aid. He saw it—blood flowing.

"TALIA!"

"+"

"+"

"I.. do hate him." Gilbert answered.

Silence covered them in the car. Kira did not want to say anything anymore. He knew that he should not have asked him about it—about such a painful thing. Kira had opened the door when Durandal asked again.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No need... I'm fine." Kira said but the truth is he wanted him to stay for support. He figured it's the least he could do to make up for his inconsiderate question.

"Then'll be going." Durandal smiled. He knew Kira—the Kira that is gentle and full of determination. Durandal knew that Kira was trying to make up for his inconsiderate question by refusing his offer of support.

"Yeah.." Kira took a deep breath and steeped out of the car.

Kira bent down at the level of the car and said "Take care Gilbert."

"Take care… Cagalli." Gilbert replied

**-_to be continued_**

AGAIN I'am very sorry for such a **very late update**..

I also want to say 'sorry' for Yzak's OOCness.

_Again, please review… REVIEWS are the enjoyment of the authors. They find inspiration from them…___

_Those who liked to drop by.. please don't just drop by and read.. if you have time drop a review too.. :)_


End file.
